Rose love
by Akuma Kori
Summary: Love... fragile like a rose... if the wind blows to strong it breaks... but as any rose it has thorns...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any characters related to it for that matter but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters that may appear in it.

This story is based on the song performed by Within Temptation ft Keith Caputo – what have you done?

xXx

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to _

_Wish we both had all choices _

_That your heart may no longer know _

_What have you done now?_

**Kikyo's pov:**

Life is not always, as we wish it to be. The pain in my chest is slowly destroying me. Inuyasha, why did you betray me? What am I supposed to do now? I love you but the pain you have inflicted on me both physically and emotionally is turning the love and trust I had for you in hate. I can hear the screams of the villagers, you're attacking them. I have to stop you but this means to hurt you. Can I do that? Can you understand that I have to, can I? Oh, kami please tell me why is this happening. This is the only choice left for us Inuyasha?

_I know I'd better stop trying _

_You know that there's no denying _

_I won't show mercy on you now_

I see you running, the Shikon-no-tama is shining in your hand, the look on your face, I hate it, I hate you, monster. How could I ever love you, you used me, lied me. You deserve no mercy you deserve to die. I prepare my bow and arrow, my heart is crying, but I ignore the cry as I let my holy arrow price thru your heart, sealing you to the sacred tree.

_I know I should stop believing _

_I know that there's no retrieving _

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

It is over, the jewel is slipping thru your finger as you slowly die, my last powers are leaving my body and I fall, I look at you for the last time, you are dead. Now the pain in my heart is unbearable, the hate is consuming my soul, I am aware of the fact that I am going to die, you will not be alone Inuyasha I am fallowing you in dead.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you _

_Now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

**Inuyasha pov:**

Why Kikyo, why did you betray me? I loved you so much; you were the only one I allowed to be so near me. Now you hate me. What have I done to deserve your hate? Is this my destiny, always to suffer? Kami is this our destiny? Am I cursed?

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

Fifty years have passed from that fateful day and we are once again in each other arms, but you are no longer the one I used to love, the one I used to know. You are different, your body is cold as ice, you smell of death and cemetery dirt, and the only feeling in your heart is hate. You are not my lover anymore, you are my enemy, and I cannot understand the hate you still held towards even if now you know that I did not betray you. You want to take me to hell with you, you want me to die, but I cannot, the days of us together are over.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you _

_Now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

**Kikyo's pov:**

I walk among the living again, but I am dead. The hate I had for you before I died is more alive than ever, I know you do not understand. I am still waiting for you, I will always will even though you no longer belong to me. Knowing what led to my death dose not change anything, this knowledge will not bring me back to life. I will continue to suffer but I will make you suffer with me.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I will not fall_

_Won't let it go_

_We will be free_

_When it ends_

I know what I have to do. I will not just stand and wait for you to do everything, I have my revenge to fulfill, and when this nightmare that my current life is will end you and I will be free. Life will begin once again for you without me.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you _

_Now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

**Inuyasha pov:**

At the beginning, you were all that I needed, but this is no longer the case. The bond that formed between us will always remain but the meaning will change.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you _

_Now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

**Kikyo pov:**

Now I realize that I have lost you when I sealed you to Goshinboku, maybe we never meant to be together. It is over; we were curse from the beginning.

Farewell.

_**AN:**_So what do you think? You liked the story? Is it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne.


End file.
